


Three Birthdays

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Making Out, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three birthdays of Kíli, son of Dís.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [displacedhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/displacedhobbit/gifts).



Kíli came early.

Less than two weeks, not so much that Dís had to face the prospect of seeing her baby struggle and waste away before her eyes, but soon enough that she fretted and wrapped him tighter than had been her wont with Fíli, and kept him closer to the fire and her own body through the winter months that were close in coming.

Fíli understood none of this. He only knew that his Da and Uncle were gone on a hunting trip when his Mama stopped and gasped suddenly, her hand flying to her stomach. Fíli dropped the toys he’d been playing with and stared at her with big, frightened eyes.

“Fíli,” she gasped, “Fíli, my dear, run and get Mister Dwalin for me.”

He nodded frantically and scrambled up and out of the house.

Fíli knew full well that it was the baby; he was terrified that he would lose his new brother before he even got the chance to meet him.

(He knew all the grown-ups would smile at each other like he said something funny when he insisted the baby was going to be a boy, but he _knew_.)

(But he didn’t care if he was wrong now, not so long as the baby and Mama were all right.)

He tumbled into the house Mister Dwalin shared with his older brother and promptly burst into tears, overcome by his fear.

There was a clatter as Dwalin dropped the dishes he’d been washing and then the heavy sounds of his footsteps as he ran over.

“Fíli? Are you hurt, lad? What is it?” His hands were gentle as he gripped Fíli’s shoulders to hold him still.

“Muh-muh-mama,” Fíli choked out through his sobs. “Mama’s hu-hurt.”

He didn’t get anything else out before Dwalin was sweeping him up and flat-out running the short distance home.

Dwalin slammed the door open with his shoulder, looking wildly around for Dís. Fíli squirmed until he was put down just as his Mama’s voice came from the bedroom.

“Dwalin?” she called, sounding mostly normal. Fíli dashed off to her, though Dwalin overtook him in two strides and made it to the doorway first.

“Dís?” he answered, blocking Fíli off from entering. “Fíli said you were hurt. What happened?”

“It’s—ah—the baby,” she said. “I think—I think he’s coming.”

Fíli froze in his struggles to enter the room, just as Dwalin went slack with shock. “And you sent the lad to fetch _me_?”

“I—mmph—I wasn’t about to send him as far as Óin’s alone,” she replied with a snap, and Dwalin’s shoulders came up round his ears. “It’s moving too fast,” she continued. “There’s no _time_ , Dwalin.”

Mister Dwalin looked from her down to Fíli. He clenched his jaw and nodded once.

“Your Ma’s fine, lad, and the babe as well. Go play outside.”

Fíli frowned, his little brows scrunching together as Mister Dwalin went into the room and closed the door in his face. They were _not_ fine. But then Uncle always said there was no one that would keep him safer than Mister Dwalin; he would have to trust his Mama and his baby brother to him.

Fíli wandered outside with a few backwards glances to the closed door that hid his Mama. It was no good being so small; no one ever thought he could help.

He scuffed about in the dirt of the front yard for _hours_ , unwilling to stray further and unable to lose himself in his play. Eventually, Dwalin stumbled out, blinking owlishly when Fíli looked up at him expectantly.

“Ah. Your Ma wants you,” he said, sinking down to sit on the front step. “I’ll just...get a bit of air out here for a moment, then I’ll go to fetch Óin and your Auntie Hava.”

Fíli barely heard anything after hearing his Mama was all right; he ran into the house and threw himself through the bedroom door, but caught himself on the doorjamb, suddenly shy at the sight of Mama holding a bundle that had been swathed in blankets.

“There he is, your big brother,” Mama cooed to the bundle before looking up and smiling at Fíli. “You were right, my dear. You’ve got a new baby brother.” Fíli stared with wide eyes from the doorway. “Don’t you want to come see him?” Mama prompted, watching with fond eyes as Fíli slowly approached the bed, and then scrambled up to sit next to her.

He peered at the bundle of blankets. His brother was _very_ small, and his face looked rather smushed. Fíli supposed he’d be very busy protecting such a little thing.

(Fíli had approached his Uncle, Mister Balin, _and_ Mister Óin in the months since he’d heard he was going to be a big brother in the hopes of getting some advice on how to do it right. From what he gathered, it was mostly his job to make sure no one but _him_ ever teased his baby sibling or made them upset.)

“Well? Will he do?” Dís asked after giving Fíli a few moments to regard his brother in silence.

Fíli beamed up at her. “Mm-hmm!” he said, nodding quickly. This was _his_ little brother. Of course he’d do.

~*~

“Fíli, wait!”

“Hurry up then!” Fíli called back, though he grinned to show there was no harm meant, and slowed his steps just a hair.

Kíli was still pouting when he caught up. “Fíliiiii,” he whined, “it’s my _birthday_.”

“ _Is_ it?” Fíli said, affecting shock. “I’d completely forgotten.”

Kíli scowled. “You’re not as funny as you think you are,” he said, and oh, he was going into a huff. They walked together in silence for a bit, Fíli amused and Kíli sulking.

Kíli was the first to break the silence. “You-you didn’t _really_ forget my birthday, did you?” he asked, false bravado trying in vain to cover a tremor of insecurity.

Fíli snorted and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Course not.” He felt Kíli relax infinitesimally under his touch, and he snorted. “How could I possibly forget the anniversary of the day Mister Dwalin nearly fainted?”

Kíli rolled his eyes, well used to the story and as always taking it as an exaggeration. The two of them walked back home side by side, joking and teasing.

The mouth-watering smell of their mother’s cooking hit them before they even entered the yard, and Kíli sniffed the air hopefully. Fíli hid his grin behind his hand.

They stumbled into the house together, tripping over each other and themselves in their haste to remove their muddy boots and coats so they could join what sounded like quite the party judging by the laughter coming from the kitchen.

“Oh no you don’t,” their mother snapped as they piled into the room. “Go wash up, the both of you.”

Dwalin laughed at their crestfallen looks, while Thorin and Balin just exchanged knowing smiles. Gloin and Óin shouted greetings from behind their tankards, and Gloin’s wife, Hava, looked up from fussing with little Gimli.

“But _Mama_ ,” Kíli complained, even as he followed Fíli to the washroom, “It’s my _birthday_.”

“I’m aware,” she replied drily, “I was there. But that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to get dirt on my table.”

The two washed quickly, getting a good bit of water on each other in the process. Finally they were clean enough to pass their mother’s inspection, and she allowed them to join the party.

Kíli was greeted by a chorus of voices wishing him a happy birthday, and Fíli smiled, something warm unfolding in his chest at the sight of his little brother’s beaming face. They sat down to eat together, all of Kíli’s favorites. The good company and good conversation made the meal pass quickly, and soon they were clearing the table. Kíli rose to help, but Fíli pushed him back into his seat.

“It _is_ your birthday, as you saw fit to remind me,” he said. “You don’t need to help today.”

Kíli gave him a fond, grateful look, and then turned his attention back to the rest of the table. The occupants had begun pulling out wrapped parcels.

Kíli opened his gifts as they all looked on, smiling at his honest excitement and gratitude. There were new knitted things from Hava (“Gimli helped,” she said, “So they’re from him as well.”); Gimli, protesting his mother speaking for him, gave Kíli some interesting rocks he’d found. From Óin, a set of toy soldiers; from Gloin, a wooden sword.

Balin and Dwalin together gave him a good new pair of boots, which he sorely needed for the coming winter. Their mother and Thorin gave him a new leather coat, slightly too big for him.

Fíli gave him nothing, but he didn’t bring attention to it, and no one seemed to notice; their attention was all caught by the cake Dís brought to the table.

Soon enough everyone was gathering their things and wrapping up to make the trek home. Thorin moved to wash the dishes as Dís helped Fíli and Kíli move his new things into their room. The house quieted as the four of them prepared for bed.

Finally Mama and Uncle Thorin bade them goodnight and went to bed, leaving the two brothers in their room.

Fíli turned from Kíli to rummage under his bed, suddenly nervous. He ignored Kíli’s confused questions and came out with a messily wrapped package which he shoved into his brother’s hands.

“Happy birthday, Kíli,” he said, trying to ignore how hot his face felt.

Kíli blinked and slowly unwrapped the gift, revealing a folding knife. He blinked. “Thank you. I’m sure it will prove very useful,” he said, looking at Fíli oddly.

“I made it,” Fíli blurted out, and he was definitely blushing now.

Kíli’s mouth actually dropped open. “You-you made this? And you’re giving it to _me_?” he said, staring at Fíli with big eyes.

“Well, who else would I give it to?” Fíli said, embarrassed.

Kíli carefully put the knife down on his bed, then threw himself at his brother, hugging him tightly.

“It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten,” Kíli said, slightly muffled as he was speaking into Fíli’s tunic.

Fíli smiled softly. “I’m glad you like it. Happy birthday, little brother.”

~*~

Fíli cackled as Kíli careened into him again.

“You’re so drunk!” he said, wrapping his arm around Kíli’s back to anchor him to his side. This did nothing to improve their balance.

“I am _not_ drunk,” Kíli said, though he was laughing.

“Are so,” Fíli countered, unable to think of anything cleverer.

“No more than you,” Kíli retorted, and Fíli snorted.

“I’m not the one everyone was buying drinks for,” he said, which was clearly a logical and unassailable argument.

“Jealous?” Kíli asked, leaning in a bit, his breath heavy on Fíli’s neck.

“Course not, they’ll be just as generous on _my_ birthday,” Fíli said, oblivious. Kíli huffed.

“Not what I meant,” he said, his voice dropping a bit as he wrapped his arms around Fíli’s neck, dragging them to a standstill as he brought their faces closer. Fíli’s hands settled automatically at Kíli’s waist for balance.

“What…Oh!” Fíli said, finally noticing the more suggestive aspects of their position.

Kíli laughed, and leaned in to kiss him. It was sloppy and messy, as neither one was particularly coordinated. Perhaps they _had_ both had a bit too much to drink. But it was perfect all the same, because it was Kíli.

When they pulled apart, Fíli tsked in mock outrage. “Whatever will people think, us carrying on in the street like this?”

Kíli glanced around pointedly (or as pointedly as he could while drunk) at the empty street. Fíli laughed but pulled Kíli into an alleyway all the same. He preferred to keep their more intimate moments private still; not because he was ashamed, but because what they had still felt so green and new, like it should be carefully nurtured and not spread out before the public eye.

He hadn’t spoken his feelings on this matter aloud and did not know if Kíli shared them, but as he pressed his precious brother against the wall and their mouths met once more, he doubted this was any time for a heart to heart.

Kíli made an encouraging noise, closing his eyes to savor the sensations more thoroughly. One of his hands ran through Fíli’s hair as he wordlessly encouraged him to tilt his head and deepen their kiss; his other hand gripped at Fíli’s shirt, trying to pull them impossibly closer.

Fíli, meanwhile, was trying to touch everywhere at once. Kíli’s shoulders and arms, strong with hard-won muscle, his deceptively delicate collarbone, the curve of his waist beneath his clothes. Fíli’s fingers slipped carefully under the hem of his shirt, not trying to disrobe him here in the muck of the alleyway, but only seeking out more warmth, a further connection. Kíli moaned into his mouth, clearly not opposed.

Their kisses grew more desperate, and Fíli threw himself into the sensations coursing through him. He pressed his hips into Kíli’s, the two of them mindlessly seeking relief from the pressure and pleasure that would surely drive them both mad. But when Kíli’s hand slipped into the front of his pants, he stopped and pulled away, grabbing Kíli’s wrist.

“Not here,” he said, meeting Kíli’s eyes, wide with hurt. “I don’t—not here, Kíli. What we have…it’s better than some dirty alley.”

Kíli sighed and slumped forward, resting his forehead on Fíli’s broad shoulder. “Shouldn’t matter _where_ we are as long as we’re together,” he grumbled, but he made no attempt to press the issue.

“I’ll make it up to you when we get home,” Fíli promised, his voice warm and intimate. He felt Kíli smile against his throat.

“Oh? And how are you planning to do that?” he asked, teasing just a bit.

Fíli leaned close to whisper in his ear. “Well, it _is_ your birthday. I’ll do anything you want to make you happy.”

Kíli shivered, whether from the words, the tone, or just the proximity he didn’t know. But when he pulled back to look at Fíli his pupils were blown wide with lust, and he suspected the way Kíli fumbled to disentangle himself wasn’t due completely to drunkenness.

“We’d better get home then,” Kíli said, and they set off together.

But Fíli paused just before they stepped back onto the street, pulling Kíli to a momentary halt.

“I love you,” he said, quiet and private and completely sincere.

Kíli smiled, a soft little thing he showed to no one else. “I love you too.”


End file.
